Loving Hell Kaiser
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki had loved Ryo before, and now he was trying to love Ryo afterwards. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set sometime after Fubuki's duel against Ryo in season two, but not really specific. Established Ryo/Fubuki.

---

It hadn't been the first time that Fubuki had loved Ryo.

He knew that it wouldn't be the last time either. For even when life changed he somehow found himself back here again. Back with Ryo.

This was, however, his first time loving Ryo under the alias of Hell Kaiser. Perhaps he should have considered how much weight that fact held beforehand.

He knew that Ryo was different now, anyone could see that just from looking at him, but he didn't think that Ryo would be so much different in the department of relationships as he'd turned out to be.

One aspect that hadn't changed about Ryo at all was that he was difficult to approach by other people. Getting affection from Ryo was not easy. But Fubuki found that affection, and with it he found just how different Ryo had become.

The old Ryo, the Kaiser of Duel Academia, had not been rough in love. He had been caring and considerate. Respect was everything to him, and thus he'd always been concerned about the well being of his partner.

Fubuki had sort of liked this about him. Because Fubuki came from a life where relationships generally lasted from half way through the party to the next morning. He wasn't used to someone actually caring for him.

Respect meant nothing to the new Ryo though, the Hell Kaiser. Nothing loving or gentle could be felt in the touch of Ryo now. Everything was rough, everything was hard, and if Fubuki broke than he wasn't worthy of the time that Ryo was giving him.

He should have thought that this was not the Ryo he'd fallen in love with, but he'd stopped saying those words, even in his head, a while back. They held no justification once he had accepted that no matter how drastic the difference was this Ryo was the same Ryo that had always been.

Perhaps he should have left it there. Perhaps he should have accepted the change and moved on from the other person. But Fubuki rarely took the course of action that was sensible. He also rarely had regrets for his actions. Since he knew that if he left Ryo now he'd look back on it and wish that he'd acted.

For better or for worse Fubuki was in love with Ryo.

It was hard to tell if Ryo had accepted that, though he seemed to be testing Fubuki all the same. Every time Ryo became harder to find. It wasn't unusual for him to leave without a word, but Fubuki always hunted him down in the end. And each night that they spent together Ryo made sure it hurt more. Fubuki had no idea that Ryo even knew some of the things that he did beforehand. The boy was a mass of surprises.

He winced as he sat down. Sometimes he didn't know how much more he could take of this before he fell apart. Would the apparent tests never end or would this just be the way Ryo would treat him either until he gave up or the end of his life arrived?

The end of his life may be arriving a good deal sooner at this rate too.

At this point Fubuki accepted that he hated Ryo. The person who had once been his best friend and his partner was now his worst nightmare. But he loved Ryo too, even this new version. He cringed inwardly as he considered he might even love Hell Kaiser more than he'd loved the original Kaiser.

He leaned his head on the back of the sofa, sighing out loud and wondering about the sort of things that made his head spin.

When the sound of Ryo opening the door was heard he didn't respond. If Ryo wanted to get a head start on his next run away than Fubuki didn't mind. He would chase as soon as he'd got a decent night's sleep.

But Ryo didn't leave the room. Fubuki listened idly to his footsteps until the other boy stopped behind the sofa he was resting on. Now Fubuki moved his gaze enough to look at Ryo.

The other regarded him for a while, before removing a ticket from his pocket and dropping it to float down towards Fubuki. Even in his dazed state it wasn't hard for Fubuki to catch it.

Before he had time to read it Ryo said, "It's for a Pro League match, but not one of mine. You've had it rough these past few weeks and I thought you could do with a break. The match is in two days time and if you go than I'll be there with you. But it's your choice, as always."

That was all he said, no words to express how he felt at all. He was not a person of words anymore, but he'd said everything that Fubuki had needed to know.

He was giving Fubuki a chance at a break. This was the first time since Fubuki had pursued him away from Duel Academia that Ryo had shown any signs of returning the emotion. A sign that he wanted Fubuki to be there.

There was no consideration as to if Fubuki would go or not, for Fubuki knew that he would. To be with Ryo and not hurt.

This might not be the worst nightmare for him after all.


End file.
